Nile's Edge Boarding School for the Gifted
by MiwSher-Sekhmet
Summary: When the gates of Nile's Edge are opened up to outsiders from different countries, sixteen students from Hogwarts are chosen to represent their school. Harry, Ron and Hermione are among them, but what is the real plot behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

Okie-Dokie, I'm sorta new at Fanfiction and I just wanted to try this out. The first chapter, as you can see, is just a list of the characters I will be using as the main characters (aside from Harry, Ron, etc…), and there are a few things at the bottom I added in too; I should have the first real chapter up by the end of the week though. This fic takes place in the Trio's fifth year, but more on that later. I will warn you know though: **I have never read the fifth Harry Potter book, nor have I ever read any of the others in the series.** So, please forgive me if I get a small fact wrong or something, although, my friend DarkAngelPearl has agreed to help me with those things – kinda.

K, I'm only going to do this thing once, so listen up!

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own anything associated with Harry Potter, it belongs to the genius: J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the Invaders, and anything else you may not recognize. You may use them if you like, but please ask permission and whatnot beforehand.**

… … … … …

**Chapter 1**

It was a mid-July typical day at Nile's Edge Boarding School, the sun was shinning, the sand was blowing in the slight summer wind and the Invaders were in their summer classes, making mischief as usual.

A sandy blond head appeared at the bottom of a corner, followed by a black, brown and another black head after that.

"You're stepping on my tail!" Miw-Sher (Kitty) hissed up to the tall figure of Nakhte, who was quick to remove his foot.

"Maybe your tail shouldn't be where my foot decided to stop moving then, Kitty." Nakhte replied, rolling his eyes at the young goddess in training.

"If you don't shut up soon, I'll turn you both into frogs!" Neferemu (Emma) whispered harshly, causing them both to be quiet. The half goddess may have been quiet and shy, but she always carried out with her threats.

"Let's get to the door so we can hear." Wosret stated suddenly. "I want to know why Professor Isis had to cancel her classes this summer."

"Maybe because she actually has a life, unlike us, who want to spend our entire summers at school!" Kitty replied, going down on all fours as she crept closer towards the large wooden door where the goddess was residing at the moment. Being careful of her long blue robes and loose Ancient Egyptian style, dark blue dress.

Emma was quick to follow her with swift, light footsteps in her own white dress. Wosret and Nakhte looked at each other before following the two girls, who had their ears pressed up against the door, straining to hear what the goddess within was doing.

"I can't hear anything," Nakhte whined, trying to push Kitty out of the way in order to hear better.

Kitty hissed and shoved him to the back again and pressed the entire left side of her face against the door.

Suddenly, it flew open and the four teenagers fell into the room, three of which landed onto Kitty.

"Get off me!" she shrieked, struggling to right herself in front of her professor and an old man by her desk.

The four teens quickly got up and each straightened their blue robes.

"So these are the renowned Invaders or Nile's Edge." The man stated, looking over the stiff teens in front of him. A chuckle escaped his mouth when his eyes came to rest on Kitty. "And you are their leader, are you not? The daughter of Sekhmet."

Tears pricked in the young goddess's eyes in remembrance of her mother. She quickly hid them though. "That is I, sir, is there something you wish of my small group and I?"

Isis laughed and motioned for the five to take a seat as four new seats appeared in front of her desk. "Take a seat please."

As the five took a seat, Isis cleared her throat. "I have made a proposition to Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts." She announced. "Apparently the wizard who attacked our school last year also has his eye on Hogwarts."

The four teenager's eyes quickly hardened.

"We lost a good goddess, professor." Wosret stated gravely, looking at Kitty out of the corner of his eye.

"And the last of the houses too." Kitty said sadly, wringing her blue robes in her hands.

Isis nodded and looked over to the old wizard. "Well, I am going to make up for last years disappointing year. I have invited sixteen students from Hogwarts to visit us for two weeks."

Three out of the four student's eyes went wide.

"What does that have to do with us?" Wosret questioned, looking from Isis to Dumbledore suspiciously. "We do have two other members you know."

"Yes, of course." Isis said, waving off her grandson's questioning glare. She gestured to Dumbledore, who took over the question.

"There is a boy at my school and I fear that he may be in great danger this year." Dumbledore began.

"That still doesn't answer the question." Nakhte cut in, getting hit in the back of the head by Kitty.

"First off, his friends may also be in danger of the wizard who attacked your school. Secondly, I would like your Invaders to become friends with them while they are here."

"Why?" Kitty asked, narrowing her eyes at the wizard.

"You want us to come to your school afterwards and protect them?" Emma asked.

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised at the young girl.

"Sorry," she said, blushing slightly. "I have a knack for guessing what people are going to say."

"Well, you are correct." Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. "It would be a good learning experience for you six as well. If you accept this offer, Isis will give you all the information you need."

"So that means we're going to your school for the rest of the year once your students leave here?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, your lessons will be just like they are here, only slightly different." Isis explained. "If you chose to accept this mission and represent Nile's Edge, you will be transported back to your homes throughout Egypt and will await until the second week of September before you return here for your classes."

"Well, my bags are packed." Nakhte stated, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Besides, it figures the poor people we're helping are going to need my help, seeing as I'm the strongest, like my namesake."

Kitty hit Nakhte in the stomach and looked to her friends, who nodded. "We're in. Who we got to become friends with?"

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore replied, getting a slightly distant look to his features as he remembered the trio.

Emma's eyes went wide as she heard the last name. "Ronald Weasley, does he by chance as a little sister?"

Everyone's eyes turned to her as the old wizard nodded.

"Why?" Wosret questioned, raising an eyebrow at the younger student.

"Well – er – I have a penpal named Ginerva, or Ginny, Weasley. I've been talking to her through letters ever since our first year."

"Well then… this should be an interesting year." Kitty stated, getting up to leave the office. "Sorry for disturbing you Professor Isis, Dumbledore."

The goddess nodded her head slightly as she curtseyed and walked out of the room with her light robes flowing behind her.

Emma left in the same fashion as Kitty, while both Nakhte and Wosret bowed at the waist.

Once the four were out of sight, Dumbledore sighed while shaking his head.

"If the Invaders are half as bad as the Marauders, all of us at Hogwarts are going to have one hectic year."

Isis smiled as she shook hands with the headmaster.

"It has been good to see you once again, Dumbledore." She stated. "Come by any time. Nile's Edge will always welcome Hogwarts."

"Farewell, Isis, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again some time in the near future."

And with that, Dumbledore Apparated out of there, leaving a slightly frazzled, and old, goddess behind, returning to her desk full of scrolls.

……………

"Since when have you had a penpal in England?" Nakhte questioned, shoving Kitty out of the way to walk next to the short form of Emma.

Emma started to turn red as she shuffled her feet on the floor.

"How you think Chris and Zalika are doing?" Wosret asked, changing the subject.

Kitty shrugged. "I haven't talked to them for awhile actually. I think their Muggle parents are getting a tad suspicious about why Zalika always has her head in a book about the shards, and Chris is always – well – being Chris."

"Well, it is an extremely important mission for us to find all of the Shards of Ra." Emma stated, walking through the shrine room for Sekhmet.

Kitty looked sadly at the statue. "Yeah, the shards are the only thing in the entire universe that can take our powers away from us."

"Your mother found that out the hard way." Nakhte said subconsciously.

Kitty froze in her spot and tried to keep her anger in order. She opened them up once more and snarled at her friend, running up the stairs to the girls' dorm with tears in her eyes.

Emma glared at the god in training before running after Kitty.

Wosret hit Nakhte upside the head before walking to the left, to the boys' dormitories.

"What'd I say, or do this time?" Nakhte whined. He rubbed his head and began walking, quite confused, after Wosret.

… … … …

SilverLight05: First chapter up, at your insistent request, of course. Review!

K, for those of you who have no idea what they were talking about when it came to the last of the houses and whatnot… don't worry, I'll explain everything when the trio gets to Nile's Edge. RVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Dear Ginny,**_

**_Guess what! According to my professor, sixteen students from your school get to come to mine! Hopefully you get in with that number; it would be so amazing to finally meet you. Sorry this letter's so short, and lacking in the detail department, but my mum just got back from the marketplace with more Muggle things (I swear, she's obsessed) and she's going to make me help her take them apart. Sounds like your father, doesn't it? _**

_**Another reason I'm a little sketchy on the details is that I'm actually not allowed to tell you everything my headmistress told my friends and me. I think it has something to do with your older brother though, Ronald I think his name was. Anyway… until I write next time. Farewell!**_

_**Neferemu Sitbastet (Emma)**_

The half goddess smiled at her handiwork and shifted her right hand into the paw of a lynx before pressing it into the ink and stamping it onto the front of the envelope, as she always did, and placed her letter into it. She sealed the back with blue wax and pressed the symbol of Bastet into it. 

"Neferemu!" her mother called from the kitchen. "Come help your On in the kitchen my little Emu!"

Emma laughed slightly as she walked over to her raven's cage and took out the black bird.

"Midnight, I need you to take this to Ginny Weasley, she's at Hogwarts now so be quick about it." Emma instructed her raven, who ruffled her feathers in response.

Emma held out her arm and let Midnight jump onto it. She took the letter into her beak and spread her wings, disappearing in a ball of fire.

"Coming On!" Emma called, rushing down the stairs with one last look at her penpal's photo on her desk.

Hogwarts… 

It was around eight o'clock at night at the school, classes had started that day and, as usual, Hermione was the only one out of the trio who hadn't gotten homework that night.

Ginny was looking through a book on Egypt that she had taken out of the library that day in the Common room, even though she should have been working on her homework. Harry was there too, working on his homework; Ron and Hermione were at a perfects meeting for some reason.

The redhead's thoughts were broken, however, by a crash behind the couch she was sitting on.

"That bird just appeared in front of my face!" Lavender shrieked.

She was pointing to a black raven with a letter in its beak, as it was perched on the back of a chair. Ginny stifled a laugh as she held out her arm and whistled. Midnight flapped her wings and soon landed on the witch's arm, dropping the letter into her lap.

Ginny was about to open it when Ron and Hermione came bursting into the Common Room. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten about the raven and went back to what they were doing beforehand.

"Guess what?" Hermione said, taking a seat opposite from Harry as Ron sat beside her.

"What?" Harry asked, happy to get a break from his homework.

"All the perfects in the school get to be exchange students. For two weeks!" Ron said, trying to keep his excitement to himself.

Harry looked crestfallen, but he tried to cover it up with a fake smile. "That's great, where're you going?"

"I'll tell you in a few seconds," Hermione said, waving off his question. "I've got to tell you something else. Everyone gets to bring along one friend, so Ron's going to bring you, and I'm going to bring Ginny."

At the sound of her name, Ginny walked over to the trio with the raven perched onto her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

Ron ignored his little sister's question and narrowed his eyes at the letter in her hand. "Who's that from, Ginny?"

"None of your business." Came the reply as Ginny took the seat beside Harry and opened up the letter.

Her brown eyes scanned over the letter quickly, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked, seeing the look on the young girl's face.

"What school are we going to?" Ginny asked, not taking her eyes off the letter.

"Nile's Edge Boarding School for the Gifted, why?" Ron replied, looking at his little sister with narrowed eyes.

Ginny's eyes, if possible, went even wider as she emitted a shrill squeal and clapped her hands together a few times.

"That's the same school Emma goes to!" She stated happily.

Ginny looked up to Midnight, who was getting ready to take off. The others watched in amazement as the raven spread her wings and disappeared in a ball of fire.

"Who's Emma and where'd the bloody bird go?" Ron asked, looking at the spot on Ginny's shoulder with wide eyes where the bird had been seconds before.

Ginny just smiled and took something else out of the envelope. It was a photo of six people, three guys were at the back of the picture with strange looking outfits on and three girls were in the front in even stranger outfits.

"You three had better study up on your Arabic and Ancient Egyptian history." Ginny stated as she made her way towards the girl's dormitories. "Because half the population of the school are gods and goddesses in training."

Not even looking back to see their reactions, the young witch walked up the stairs with her book, letter and picture in hand.

……………… 

Ginny had somehow succeeded to avoid the trio's questions for the next few days, but on Thursday, Hermione had accomplished her mission and cornered her in the library.

"Who is Emma and how'd you manage to meet her?" Hermione demanded, getting straight to the point.

"I really don't see what the big deal is with me having a penpal in Egypt." Ginny replied, looking through the bookshelves.

"Then what is the big deal in telling me?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny sighed as she took a thick book off of the shelf and sat down at the table behind her.

"Well, first off, Emma isn't her real name. It's Neferemu."

Ginny glanced over at Hermione, who had taken the seat opposite her, and laughed at her expression.

"Neferemu means Beautiful Cat in Ancient Egyptian, she told me."

"But why is her name Ancient Egyptian?" Ron asked as he and Harry came out from behind the shelf and sat down.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Because her mother is Bastet, the Egyptian cat goddess. Nile's Edge is a school for gods, goddesses, wizards, witches and officers in training." The trio's eyes opened wide. "Emma contacted me during the first year through a crystal ball, we've been penpals ever since."

"Hold on a second, how did you do that in your first year?" Harry asked, confused.

Ginny didn't answer him as she opened up the book in front of her; it was an entire book on Nile's Edge.

"The school was opened even before Mr. Ollivander's shop opened. It has four houses, just like ours. When are we going anyway?"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized something. "What day is it today?"

"Thursday," Harry replied slowly.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Bloody hell, we're leaving tomorrow morning!" Ron stated.

The group of four quickly left the library, after Ginny checked out the book of course, and headed up to their dormitories to pack.

Friday Morning, Nile's Edge… 

Isis looked over the four students in front of her, one perfect from each house.

"So, you want us to use our magic to get to Hogwarts, then use our magic again to get them to the train station before it leaves Cairo?" Wosret questioned.

He had on his school uniform on, consisting of loose blue pants and a white robe, with Sekhmet's symbol on the back, a small golden hoop hanging from his right ear and, like everyone in the school, he had a pair of sturdy brown leather sandals on.

Ramses, a pure blooded god-in-training, sneered at Wosret. He too had on his school uniform; similar to Wosret's, only he had a bright red pleated kilt and a robe with a green dragon on the back.

A small girl with a simple green, spaghetti-strap dress on and grey robes with the symbol of the goddess Ma'at, looked at the two with a slightly worried look in her dark blue eyes.

"Don't look so worried, Shakira." Isis assured the young girl. "You're not going to be the only girl there."

The goddess motioned over to the determined looking girl, with a purple dress and black robes, which had the symbol of Thoth on them.

"Now, each of you are going to be responsible for a house. Wosret, make sure that you give these to those from the Gryffindor." Isis instructed, handing her grandson a set of four tickets. "These allow the holder, and their things, to teleport along with you. Ramses, these are for Slytherin. Shakira, for Hufflepuff and Cala, for Ravenclaw."

Once the perfects had the tickets, Isis took symbol from each house out of a drawer in her desk.

"These are the teleporters, also known as portkeys. I've already enchanted them to take you to two places, Hogwarts first, then the train station." The goddess stated, handing out the symbols of the houses to each perfect. "Just hold onto them and say where you're going. Go now, Dumbledore in expecting you."

Wosret, being the only one brave enough to try it first, took a deep breath and held tightly onto the symbol of Sekhmet. "Hogwarts."

With a puff of blue smoke, he disappeared.

"Well, I guess it's safe enough to try out." Ramses stated with a small smirk.

Hogwarts… 

A few minutes prior to Wosret trying out the symbol, Dumbledore had been explaining to the entire student body what was going to happen over the next two weeks.

As he was telling them of the houses, he waved his hand over to the front and right of him, he said one word. "Sekhmet."

With a puff of blue smoke, Wosret appeared. He was in a slight daze from teleporting, but he quickly shook it off as he stood straight, his arms pressed behind him.

Seconds later, Ramses, Cala and Shakira appeared beside him, with Dumbledore introducing each of them beforehand. Hermione looked at each of them with a curious eye.

"'Mione, we're leaving now." Ron stated, shaking his friend slightly.

Hermione snapped out of her daze and quickly stood up, along with sixteen other students throughout the hall.

"Good luck, and represent us well." Dumbledore said before sitting down once more.

The four from Nile's Edge followed the others out of the room and to the front doors, where everyone's luggage was.

"Who're you?" Draco asked, glaring at Wosret.

"Wosret, of the Sekhmet house." The Egyptian replied, taking out the tickets. "I take it you're going to be a part of the Set house."

Before Draco could say anything, Ramses appeared.

"You from Slytherin?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the group of four in dark green robes. "You look like you're from the Ma'at house."

Wosret rolled his eyes and looked over the crowed, most of which already had their tickets in hand, save for one group of four.

"Are you four from Gryffindor?" Wosret questioned, walking over to them.

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and his sister, Ginny."

Wosret shook each of their hands in return before handing them their tickets.

"What are these for?" Ginny asked, looking over the blue piece of paper in her hand.

Wosret smirked and held the symbol in his hand. "Just hold onto your luggage and close your eyes."

The four looked at each other strangely before taking their luggage in hand.

"Cairo, the Nile dock." Wosret commanded, once everything was in order in his group.

Blue smoke consumed the ticket holders and the five soon disappeared from the front door of Hogwarts, and appeared on cobblestone dock. Hermione, whose vision was restored first, was in awe at the sight before her.

"Wow," she whispered with her mouth open slightly.

In front of them all was a large dock, then a wide strip of water, then another dock. But it was what was docked at the moment that caused her awe. For in front of them all was a three story high, sandy brown coloured yacht with many different witches, wizards, G.I.T's and O.I.T's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, you take a boat to get to school?" Ginny questioned, trying to remember if Emma had ever said anything about that in her letters.

Wosret nodded. "It starts up in Alexandria and goes all the way down to Luxor, from there we take carriages to Nile's Edge."

By that time, the rest of the houses were there too; most of who were gaping at the large yacht before them. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were just looking bored though.

… … ……

Emma and her mother were slightly late as they entered an abandoned alleyway. They had to stop at Zalika and Chris's house to pick up their things, for some odd reason.

"On, wait up!" Emma called, holding two owl cages in her hands and Midnight on her shoulder.

Bastet, who was carrying a trunk in each of her hands and one in her long, tabby coloured tail, looked over her half-moon glasses at her daughter.

"If I wait up for you, then we will miss the boat and we will have to take the stagecoach. You know how I feel about those unsafe things, a Muggle car is far more safe than those rickety things."

Emma rolled her eyes once more as the two phased through the brick wall at the end of the alley onto the dock. Her cat eyes scanned over the crowed of people for a familiar face, hoping that it was either one of the Invaders or Ginny.

Bastet set the luggage she was carrying onto the floor and took a deep breath in, her cat ears twitching slightly at the top of her head.

"Well if it isn't the half-blood, and the mother of the half-blood." A cold, snobbish sounding female voice rang over all the other voices of the station, which suddenly became very, quiet.

Emma's face took on an expressionless look, while Bastet just smiled down at the girl.

"Masa'a AlKair, Nefret." Bastet replied. She looked behind Nefret and smiled once more. "And to you too, Mrs. Kingston, always a pleasure to see you."

Nefret's mother stepped behind her daughter and gave the cat goddess a sour smile. "Good morning, Bastet."

… … …

Wosret used his enhanced eyesight to try and locate his friends, but there was no luck so far.

Meanwhile, Ginny was trying to do the same, except she was looking for Emma, but it was rather hard to do so, because nearly everyone was taller than her and both Harry and Ron were in front of her.

"Can you two please move? I can't see." Ginny stated, trying to shove the two out of her way.

"Well if it isn't the half-blood, and the mother of the half-blood." A cold, snobbish sounding female voice rang over all the other voices of the station, which suddenly became very, quiet.

Wosret turned his gaze over to the source to see the arch foe of the Invaders: Nefret Kingston.

The short blond girl flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she continued her conversation with the two.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered to his friends and little sister. "It's a female version of Draco."

"Where's your little friends, Kiwuemu?" Nefret taunted, smirking at a smaller girl in front of her, standing next to a tall, feline like figure with bright orange hair and a tail, with her ears atop her head.

"We're right here, Nefret." Wosret spat out the last word as if it were bitter to the taste as he took long strides over to the small clearing the others on the platform had made for them. "Leave them alone."

A jackal leapt in front of the group and snarled viciously at the witch.

Nefret and her mother just laughed. "Is this as good as it's going to get, Kiwuemu? Where's your leader, I bet you she's gotten cooler friends than you by now. Ever since she got that blasted scar last year, she's been acting like a big shot."

No sooner had those words left her mouth, that a loud roar echoed through the large room, resembling that of a panther. The group of four backed up a few feet, just in time to let a falling cloud of black smoke drop in front of them.

"That is the last time I let you travel through time." A boy with spiky black hair stated. The girl groaned and sat up, shaking her head slightly. The two looked up to Nefret and her mother.

"What do you want Nefret?" the girl asked quietly, standing up with the help of Wosret, seeing as she was in a voluminous old-fashioned dress and high-heeled shoes.

"To rid the world of useless Muggle borns, half immortals and anything else that isn't a pure blood. Please tell me where I go wrong." A girl with short, sandy blond hair replied, walking over to the circle.

The trio looked suspiciously at her, wondering if she was being sarcastic or not. Harry was wondering what scar Nefret was talking about.

Dozens of hushed whispers filled the dock as their eyes came to rest of the newcomer. Nefret and her mother stuck up their noses and began to walk away.

"Break it up people! Nothing to see here anymore!" Wosret stated loudly, shooing the students away. Most things went back to normal, but as Nefret was passing those from the Gryffindor house, she stopped suddenly and got an evil smile on her face.

"You do know that Nile's Edge doesn't accept Mudbloods, right?" Nefret questioned, looking straight at Hermione.

The witch began to turn red, out of both embarrassment and anger.

"Leave her alone," Ron stated, reaching for his wand. The jackal ran in between Nefret and the Gryffindors, its teeth were bared and it was snarling loudly.

The blond rolled her eyes and walked away with her mother.

"Quit showing off and shift back, Nakhte." The girl with sandy blond hair stated, walking over to the newcomers.

Those from Gryffindor watched in a mixture of amazement and horror as the jackal stood up and shifted into a tall, very muscular boy with curly black hair, wearing a black galabaya –rather impractical for that climate–, a pair of loose, black pants, and leather sandals.

"Why, am I just too cute for you to resist when I'm a jackal?" the boy questioned, smirking seductively.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I smack it off, Nakhte." The leader turned to the Gryffindors and was about to say something, when a group of first years came running over to her.

"Miw-Sher!" one of them cried out, nearly throwing herself to the young goddess's feet. "Will you grace us with the sight of the scar, which you fought bravely in battle for?"

"Unless you want to fall down dead at the sight of it, I suggest you don't." The girl, Miw-Sher stated coldly, baring her teeth at the younger children.

Many of them screamed in fright and ran away back to their parents.

"You didn't have to scare the little buggers away, Kitty." Wosret said, throwing an arm around his friend.

"That's nice, who're you four?" Kitty asked, looking over the newcomers with curious green eyes, shaking off Wosret's arm.

"I'm Ginny Weasley…" the young redhead began, when she was cut off by a loud shriek.

"Ginny!" Emma cried, pushing aside Nakhte and Chris out of the way. The two immediately walked off towards the ship, chirping like birds.

"Well… that was odd." Ron stated, watching the retreating figure of his little sister.

"No, what's odd is your clothes." Nakhte said, looking over Zalika with confusion written all over his face. "Where in time were you?"

Zalika was about to reply, but closed her mouth once more as she looked wearily over to the trio.

"Back to introductions – who are the rest of you?" Chris asked, gesturing for the trio to continue.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, as in the son of James Potter?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide and her ears twitching at the top of her head.

Harry looked surprised, he was so used to people asking is he was: "The one/boy who lived" or something like that.

"Umm… yeah." He stuttered his reply.

"That is so cool!" Nakhte said loudly, picking up a trunk at his feet with an Ankh on one side and a large jackal on the other. "You two are definitely sharing a cabin with Wosret, Chris and I, the girls are too boring."

"Like you're interesting." Kitty muttered. Zalika tried to hide her laugh with a very fake cough. "You can sit with us, Hermione, we'll be even more interesting. Lika, you really need to change, people are staring at you more than usual."

Said teen blushed and began to search for her bag.

"Here you are Zalika, yours too Chris." Bastet said, walking over to the group with all the bags, plus two owl cages hovering beside her.

"Shokran gazillan, Bastet." Zalika replied quietly, taking her trunk and the cage with the sand coloured owl. Chris took the remaining owl and one of the other bags.

"Could you give this to my ibna, she failed to grab it before." Bastet said, handing the extra trunk in her tail to Kitty, who nodded in return. "You all should come over to my house next weekend for supper, before those from London must go back."

"We'd all love to, ma'am." Nakhte replied.

Bastet turned to the trio and gazed at them over her half-moon glasses. "Forgive my rudeness, I am Bastet, Goddess of Cats."

"Quite alright, Ms. Bastet." Hermione said. A loud whistle broke the conversation, though.

"Get to the ship, the lot of you." Bastet stated, shooing the teens towards the boat. "Don't want to miss it. Keep safe!"

Emma came running out of no where and gave her mother a large hug, before bolting back towards the ship. "Love you On! See you next weekend!"

"Don't you worry, Bastet. I'll keep an eye on all of them!" Nakhte replied, waving farewell to the goddess.

"I'm sure you will, Nakhte." Bastet said under her breath, continuing to wave at the small figures walking up the long ramp to board the ship. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Usual compartment?" Chris questioned. He dodged a lost first year with Muggle clothing still on, though his own near ancient attire wasn't any better.

"No, the perfects – from both schools – need to patrol the floors first." Wosret replied, opening up the compartment at the end of the hallway on the first floor.

"So that means…" Ron asked, looking very confused.

"It means that the badges go off and forget about us slackers." Nakhte replied, throwing his trunk up into the rack above the seats. He then flopped onto the cushioned seat below it.

"Yeah, actually, that does define it quite well." Wosret said, rubbing his chin in thought. "You don't have to come though, Ron."

"No, I'll come." Ron replied eagerly, wanting to see the rest of the ship.

"We're off then, see you in about an hour or two." Wosret said before he and Ron walked off down the hall of several lost first years.

Chris also threw his trunk up into the racks and also tossed Harry's and Ron's up too.

"Did Wosret spend the entire summer at school?" Chris questioned, sitting down on the seat opposite Nakhte. Harry slowly took the seat by the window.

Nakhte nodded and began to play with the single, gold hoop earring in his left jackal ear atop his head. After several seconds, he began to twitch slightly from the silence. When less than five minutes went by of no conversation, he finally sat up on the verge of losing it.

"Okay, is no one starts talking about something soon, I am going to jump out the window."

"We could talk about how bad your feet stink, but I would rather you just jump out the window." A female voice came from under Nakhte's seat, causing him to jump slightly. "We haven't even left the dock yet and already you're going crazy. This is a new record."

"Oh stuff it and get out Kitty." Nakhte said, lifting his feet back onto the seat to let the goddess up.

A sandy blond head appeared seconds later from under the seat. "Help me up or feel the wrath of the Desert Kitten."

"Yes your highness." Chris mumbled, taking a hold of Kitty's arms and pulling her out.

"Thank you, faithful servant." Kitty replied, sitting down on the floor with her back against the wall. She turned her head to Harry. "We were never properly introduced, I'm Miw-Sher, but you can call me Kitten or Kitty." Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, she also added. "Miw-Sher means Kitten in Ancient Egyptian."

"I'm Nakhte, which means strong." The cocky god said proudly. "My dad's the Egyptian god of Death."

"Uh-huh," Harry replied, looking around the compartment uncomfortably.

"Personally, he scares the hell out of me." Kitty stated truthfully. "I hate death – Nefret's death I can live with though. Wish it would happen… come to think of it, I wouldn't mind Nakhte's death either."

"Well that's not very nice, now is it?" Nakhte muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Flirt," Chris muttered, though neither Kitty nor Nakhte heard him luckily.

"What about you Chris, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Kitty questioned, raising her left eyebrow.

"Christopher Estrada at your service. Chris for short."

"The rest'll introduce themselves when we get to Nile's Edge." Kitty stated, looking around boredly.

There was another whistle a few seconds later, then the engines rumbled to life, causing the ship to jerk forward, Harry nearly falling onto Kitty in the process.

"I'm feeling seasick already." Chris complained, rubbing his temples.

"That's what I meant to grab before I came here." Kitty mumbled, snapping her fingers. "I'll go grab that potion Nefertem made for you in the other cabin, Chris. Want to come Harry, a small tour if you would call it."

"Sure," the wizard replied, standing up.

"We'll be waiting here, Kit." Nakhte stated lazily, closing his eyes while Kitty and Harry walked out of the cabin and into the long, wide hallway.

"So… what do you travel by to get to – Hogwarts is it?"

"Yeah, it's Hogwarts." Harry replied, following Kitty down the winding hallway. "We use a train."

Kitty stopped in her tracks. "What's a train?"

Harry gaped at her. "You've never heard of a train?" Kitty shook her head. "You don't get out much do you."

"No, I live with my father in a small village for the few remaining retired gods of Ancient Egypt. The only time I ever see the outside world is when I go over to Emma or Zalika's house, and that ain't much."

"What happened to your mother?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

Kitty's face went to stone as she averted her green cat eyes from connecting with his. "Nothing, nothing at all. Anything interesting happen at school so far?"

"Where to start." Harry replied with a chuckle, thinking back to his first year, with the Philosopher's Stone, then the Basilisk, then Sirius, and then the Triwizard Tournament.

"Didn't your school have the Triwizard Tournament last year?" Kitty questioned, breaking the wizard's thoughts.

Harry nodded and was about to say something when Nefret crashed into him.

"Watch where you're going!" the blond shrieked, shoving Harry out of her way.

"Ann eazinak, Nefret." Kitty replied with a deep bow, her bushy hair falling in her face. "Oh wait, I forgot you can't understand Arabic."

"Step off, Miw-Sher." Ramses sneered, walking down the hall with the Slytherins trailing behind him still with their bags.

"As you command, my Pharaoh." Kitty stated mockingly, sticking her nose up in the air as she passed with group with Harry following behind her, glaring at Draco and his group of Slytherins.

"Watch it Kitten, one of these days Set will get you and all will come to darkness." Nefret warned, reaching into the pocket of her robe for her wand.

"No, Nefret, you watch it." Kitty stated in a grave tone of voice as she kept walking down the hall.

Fuming, the young witch whipped out her wand and pointed it at Kitty. She was about to throw a curse at her, when Ramses lowered her hand.

"Her time will come." He muttered to her as he led the Slytherins into an empty compartment.

"It had better be soon." Nefret replied quietly, stuffing her wand back into her pocket.

Emma appeared in the doorway to a compartment just a few feet in front of Harry and Kitty. She held out a small vile of a yellow liquid as she smiled shyly.

"Let me guess, you had a feeling I was going to come?" Kitty questioned, taking the vile in her smallish hand.

Emma blushed. "Yes, but you two had better get into compartments quick, the ship's behind schedule!"

Kitty's eyes opened wide. She quickly nodded her thanks to Emma – who then closed the door – and grabbed Harry's arm before running down the hallway they had just come from.

"What's so bad about the ship being behind schedule?" Harry asked as they ran into their compartment, then sitting down.

Kitty handed Chris the vile, which he then quickly drank, and turned to Harry as she flopped onto the seat opposite him.

"The ships behind schedule again?" Nakhte asked, sitting upright from his spot (thanks to Kitty) on the floor.

"Yup, fasten your seatbelts." Kitty ordered, strapping herself to the seat. The others followed suit.

"What's so bad about the ship being behind schedule?" Harry demanded again.

"Hyper drive, ever since the beginning of the school the ship's been behind schedule by this time." Chris explained, grabbing the handle beside his seat and hanging on for dear life. "This really isn't fun."

An announcement came over the loudspeakers in Arabic, then Ancient Egyptian as the ship began to slowly go faster.

"What was that?" Harry questioned, looking up at the ceiling.

Wosret and Ron came bursting into the room, quickly sitting down in the two empty seats and buckling up.

"An announcement stating that we're all gonna die, nothing much." Kitty replied, rolling her eyes.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes.

"She's joking, it was just saying that everyone needs to get strapped in or else they're going to get hurt." Wosret stated, chuckling slightly.

All the Invaders shut their eyes and braced themselves for the crushing feeling them were accustomed to.

Not even two seconds later did the ship finally kick into high gear, racing against time to stay on schedule as it soared down the Nile, invisible to all those not of immortal blood.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The boat suddenly stopped with a hard jerk, almost causing Kitty to fly into Harry's lap.

"I really, really hate that part of the trip." Nakhte muttered, taking off his seatbelt.

"Where abouts are we?" Wosret questioned, taking off his own seatbelt.

"Almost past Hatshepsut's Mortuary Temple." Kitty replied for her friend, glancing out the window.

"Roughly a half an hour at the speed we're going at." Wosret mumbled to himself, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Nakhte stood up and yanked down his trunk, nearly squishing poor Kitty with it too.

"What are you doing?" the goddess in training asked, slightly amused as Nakhte took out several weapons from the top of the pile of things he had brought.

Harry and Ron looked cautiously at the weapons, which were a Khepesh sword, two daggers and a shrunken spear.

"My father bought these at the market." Nakhte explained, proudly showing off his hand crafted sword.

"A second hand sword none the less." Ramses sneered as he suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Worthy of nothing more than a master of poor blood."

Nakhte growled low in his throat. "At least I am a pure blooded god and not a worthless half blooded sorcerer."

"You're just jealous that he can take training in the basement with Menhit while those with wizard blood have to study for apprenticeships… if you're lucky enough, that is." Kitty added smoothly, though she was ready to pounce on her prey and listen to his pitiful screams.

"What about Potter and Weasley?" Nefret asked, appearing beside Ramses. "They're full of wizard blood, are they not?"

The two said wizards glared at her.

"Indeed they are, Nefret." Wosret said coolly. "But they were invited into the cabin where there are those of purer blood, therefore they are our guests."

"And guests of those with ancient blood running through their veins, have the same status as we do." Chris finished, looking smug.

"We'll see about that." Ramses replied, narrowing his dark eyes. "We'll see."

Once the door was closed once more, Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"You know, you didn't have to lie about that whole lot with the guests of the ancient blood." He said. "I don't mind."

"Neither do I," Harry added.

Kitty shrugged. "We didn't lie, it's true."

"The whole lot of it," Nakhte folded his hands under his head.

"Though there is a small catch." Wosret said slowly.

"What's that?" Harry questioned, glancing wearily at the teen.

"You two have to dress in formal Ancient Egyptian attire for the feast on Sunday in order for the proclamation to be seen for all that you two are indeed our friends."

Nakhte's closed eyes suddenly flew open wide in horror. "Does that mean the full attire?" he dared to ask. His hand subconsciously reached up and grabbed a fistful of his longish black hair.

Kitty smiled wickedly. "Of course, why ever not?"

"Is that bad?" Ron asked, glancing from Nakhte, to Wosret, to Kitty and back again.

"Bad? It's horrible!" Nakhte shouted. "By the gods it is the worst punishment they could give me!"

"What's that?" Harry questioned, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose.

"You guys all have to cut your hair in the traditional Ancient Egyptian way. Shaved head except for one side lock." Kitty explained. A catlike grin spread across her tanned face.

Harry and Ron both had the same horrified expression on their faces as Nakhte, if not worse.

"She's only joking." Zalika stated shyly as she peeked into the cabin. "It's not part of school uniform."

All the guys who had believed the trick breathed a sigh of relief.

Nakhte ran his dark eyes over Zalika with a raised eyebrow. "You're still dressed weirdly."

Zalika blushed. "I was on my way to the changing rooms when I stopped in, is that a problem?"

"Not at all." Wosret said loudly before Nakhte could. "You'll tell us everything later when we're alone, right?"

Zalika nodded and went on her original course to the change room.

Nakhte continued to inspect his new weapons, when Emma, Hermione and Ginny suddenly appeared in the doorway, all of which seemed slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Kitty demanded immediately, sensing something was amiss.

"The Sets and the Sekhmets are having House War Three on deck. All perfects are to report up there." Emma panted out. Sweat dripped unattractively down all three teenager's faces.

Wosret and Kitty were the first out the door, even though Kitty wasn't even a perfect. Nakhte grabbed his sword and slid it into his belt before running out after them, followed by the four Gryffindors and Emma.

A wave of heat hit the group as they reached the deck and the four from Hogwarts immediately regretted wearing their black robes, as did Nakhte.

Kitty suddenly dove towards Harry and the two fell onto the floor just as a stray curse hit the wall where they had just been standing seconds before.

"You alright?" Kitty asked, getting off Harry and crouching down low behind a pyramid of crates.

"Yeah, the floor broke my fall." The wizard replied sarcastically, getting out his wand.

Kitty just stared at the piece of wood in his hand.

"You've never seen a wand before, have you?" Harry asked, looking over at the goddess in training.

Kitty shook her head. "The W.I.T.'s at the school use spears to control their magic, the rest of us use our hands usually."

"Kitty!" Nakhte hissed. He and the others were a few feet away also crouched behind a stack of crates. "Plan Lioness Jackal Defense, okay?"

Kitty nodded, while Harry just looked confused.

"Just watch and learn." Kitty said with a smirk as she crept silently towards the battle. Nakhte was also creeping towards the battle, only as the large black jackal the four had seen him as in the beginning.

Ramses spotted Kitty and instantly threw a semi-powerful spell at her.

Kitty easily moved out of the way and stood up, before going down onto all fours as a sandy coloured, and rather large, lioness.

"Be still!" she roared loudly. Her eyes began glowing blue as she allowed the magic running through her veins to spread throughout the war zone.

Nefret growled in irritation and threw a powerful spell at the vulnerable lioness. A bright red light hit Kitty's side and her concentration was shattered.

"You are so dead." The teen said in a deadly low voice. Kitty stood up in her human form once more and hissed threateningly.

"We're supposed to be helping the situation, Kit, not making it worse!" Nakhte yelled. He shifted into his jackal form and began to focus all of his power on defending all the spells being thrown until a teacher came up.

"Scared, Miw-Sher?" Nefret taunted, tightening her grip on her long spear.

Kitty gave her an evil toothy grin. "In your dreams."

Hermione looked around the deck in horror. Someone had to do something other than just sit and wait.

Emma, as if reading the witch's mind, turned to Zalika. "I don't think the Defense plan is working, Wanderer. Can't you try a time stop?"

"I could, but I might get knocked out or…" the teen never got to reply, because Nefret chose that point in time to deflect a spell from Kitty over to their crates.

Harry began using the petrifying spell on random Sets and Sekhmets, Ron, Ginny and Hermione joined in after a few moments.

"What in the name of the gods is going on here?" a loud, booming voice demanded. The deck suddenly went deadly silent. A tall man with the head of a jackal, dressed in a traditional Ancient Egyptian kilt, slowly walked into the sunlight.

Harry's scar began tingling slightly as Anubis passed him.

Nakhte looked embarrassed as he shifted back into his human form and made his way back towards the cabins.

"Most of you are in your fifth year, and some are even older." Anubis commented. "The semester hasn't even begun yet and still you fight. For this, you will all be deducted fifty House points **each**. Is this clear?"

Everyone mumbled a reply and sulked off to their cabins.

Anubis turned to the four from Gryffindor with a cold look to his features. "I am not quite sure how European schools are run, but I am sure that what you four just did right now is not permitted either, is it?"

"N-no, it isn't… Sir." Hermione replied, only because she was the only one who could find their voice.

"Everything's cool, Professor." Kitty stated, walking over to the group while trying to stop her nose from bleeding onto her purple T-shirt. "We were just practicing our dueling techniques so we don't have a repeat in history. Like last year, for instance."

Anubis sneered at the group before walking back into the cool depths of the ship.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kitty followed after him.

"I should get to the hospital wing." She said, walking down a brightly-lit hallway. "I'll see you all later."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emma questioned, taking a step towards the teen.

Kitty waved her off. "I'm sure, it's not broken. I'll see you later." She disappeared down the hallway without another word.

I know I'm bad at updating, but here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it. REVIEW and make me feel special!


End file.
